deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mistertrouble189
Welcome to my talk page! Please leave a message by clicking on "Leave message" at top of the screen or leave one by editing this talk page. However, leave your message at the bottom of the page, not the top! Please try to use correct grammar and spelling so I can understand you =) Also, if you are replying to me and we are already in a discussion, please post it under that section to which the reply relates to. If it is a new topic, create a new section. Let's be organized here. Thank you! To see past messages, check out the archive. Ok Alright, dood. I'll do it. - Ash Crimson 00:28, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :How's that? - Ash Crimson 00:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. - Ash oh my word..and UPDATES :o***(BARF) epic updates to everyones fave blog MINE :D survivor mode has some new DEATH features to make everyone epicer than it already is!!!!!!!! perverted much^ lesbo twins pic Plaza images Hey, I noticed that you are really good at getting images for this wiki, so, if you don't mind, could you get images for the plazas around the Willamette mall? P.S. We have one for Al Fresca Plaza, but as Ash said, it's of extremely low quality, so please get a newer one, if you can of course. Thanks. The Yoshiman 97 20:21, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :You really are good with images and the like, unlike me, who doesn't even know what screen capturing is :( But when looking for an image of Al Fresca Plaza, or the Entrance Plaza, or the Food Court, may I suggest looking for the loading screens and whatnot? The Yoshiman 97 17:42, June 20, 2010 (UTC) My bad Didn't mean to spoil anybody; I just figured the clip was in a couple of gameplay videos and anybody who's on the Twins' page probably wasn't minding spoilers anyway. Sorry for that! --Ciwey 04:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) SURVIVOR MODE MAJOR UPDATES COMMENT NOW >:o *surivor mode updates *terror is reality minigames added *Added new AI type *Edited unequipable survivor AI type *check it out Survivor Summary Update Updates: Alice Sandervich was added with a new theme :O a mission theme cause she aint no psychopath Alice's Survey who would you kill for Bounty Money oon survivor mode Ash KSR Yoshi Frank Anno Kent Crack Ciwey No one Who'd you fight on survivor mode all lvl 50 Ash-Defensive KSR-unequipable but on a Motorscooter Yoshi-Stealthy Frank-Hostile Who'd you team up with Choose 3 users beside yourself from this wiki Thanks Thanks for the honest awnsers but that one on who'd you fight hurt.......you didnt have to say that you'd kill me in a few swipes because ID PWN YOU BY RUNNING YOU OVER WITH A ENDLESS COMBO >:o NEW MINIGAME CHECK IT OUT AND GIVE YOUR OPINION WE GONNA GO AT IT >:3 ON SURVIVOR MODE IF IT;S ON DR2 WHEN IT COMES OUT ME AND YOU GONNA BATTLE >:3 me on a motorscooter vs you with a mini chainsaw COMMENT ON SURVIVOR MODE FOR THE NW TIR MINIGAME OR ELSE ILL GET MY MOTORSCOOTER*SITS ON MOTORSCOOTER* >:3 50TH COMMENT YOU GET THE SPECIAL PRIZE what is your first name If you could have a mission what would you want it to be called What is your favorite weapon What Age would you be-18 and up -Guess what your prize is :3 RE:DR Cases Yeah, no problem. - Ash Crimson 01:14, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Cases Cheers for all the good work on the cases articles. :) One thing though, when you put in the images, mind putting the size at 275 pixels, so the top and bottom borders have the same size as the left and right ones? --Ciwey 02:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) 500 Edits! I did it! 500 Edits! My first milestone! Plus I made a new article: Exsanguinator! MagcargoMan 06:18, June 22, 2010 (UTC) 1000 Edits! Congratulations on 1000 edits! MagcargoMan 22:37, June 22, 2010 (UTC) HTML Colors Try using this. http://www.colorcombos.com/FFFFFF-hex-color Wikiar 03:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC)